FFX: New Beginnings
by Teamplaya101
Summary: If you had one chance to be a legend, A hero. Would you take it? Would you take the chance to defend an entire world you know nothing about if you had to power to stop whatever was warming it? Rhys gained that chance. The chance to be an Elemental Guardian. [Place on Haitus]
1. Chapter 1: I hate Mondays

The sound of an alarm clock buzzing filled the room of a sixteen year old boy. Posters of swords and dragons all over the wall and a TV near the large window that had been covered up by black blinds

"Christopher! Time to get up!" The teen's mother cried from down the stairs, re-entering the kitchen to where she had been making breakfast for his younger sister; Mikayla.

Eventually, the boy got up. Shirtless as ever, a small row of abs; not classified for athlete standards were revealed when the blanket flopped to the floor.

The teen reached up and ran his fingers through his jet black hair. A fringe covered his left eye the minute he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I hate Mondays…" He muttered, rubbing the sleep from his light blue eyes.

Just when the black haired teen was about to head towards the bathroom, he tripped and slammed face first into the carpet.

"Ow…" He quietly groaned in a sarcastic matter, the feeling of carpet burn across someone's face is no way to start the day.

Picking himself up and headed into the bathroom to let nature take its course. After he had done the previous task he turned to look at the mirror.

The area around his eye sockets were black, the sort of black you would think of as a form of makeup, He hated it. Especially when every girl in high school thinks you're a self inflicting emo.

He reached out for the tooth brush and toothpaste, squeezing a layer of paste onto the brush bristles and sticking it into his mouth. Scrubbing against his gums, the top of his teeth, the sides of his mouth and against his tongue until his mouth was as fresh as ever

He leaned into the sink and spat out the contents of his mouth though when he looked up he got a fright. He saw a small kid in a purple hoodie just staring at him from behind.

Turning around in fear he found nothing but the shower staring right back at him.

He felt a little uneasy for the few seconds afterwards then shrugged it off. Wiping the bottom of his lip with his arm and reaching to the comb to fix the bits of hair sticking up.

After a few minutes passed his hair was fixed, flat around his head with the same fringe he had always had.

He returned to his room to dress in a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a black zip up hoodie he didn't even bother to pull up the whole way.

Slipping on a pair of black and white converse shoes before making his way out of the room and towards the kitchen downstairs.

"Morning Rhys!" His little sister beamed a smile his way with half of a pancake in her mouth.

"Is it Rhys now?" His mother seemed a little confused at what Mikayla had called him.

"Its just… shorter for Chris…" He shrugged with the carton of milk in his hand he had taken from the fridge.

"Christopher Cade Lone! I have told you many times to use a glass! You are not an animal!" His mother shouted, a little annoyed when he proceeded to drink from the milk carton

Rhys simply rolled his eyes and placed it back in the fridge, reaching to his school bag his mother had packed even though he hated it when she packed his backpack

"Hey! Where are you going?" His mother asked in a nagging tone.

"I promised Ryou I'd meet him at the game store before school… Bye" He replied. Shutting the door then walking down the street.

"Hey!" Ryou; his best friend shouted. Waving his arm at Rhys from the corner.

"Hey." Rhys nudged his head in a 'Sup' sort of way when he reached him.

"Did you see Juliet last Thursday at school? I swear that cheerleader outfit made me shiver" Ryou began to make small talk.

"Yeah… Just don't let Steven catch you saying that…" Rhys muttered, still tired from staying up the previous night trying to beat his high score in Online Galaga.

"Why is Steven such a jerk anyway? He used to be the cry-baby back in the second grade" Ryou pondered.

"I guess he just got tired of being bullied and became the bully" Rhys answered him after he let out a silent yawn.

"Late night?" Ryou changed the subject.

"Tried to beat the high score on Galaga" Rhys replied.

"How high did you get?" Ryou asked intriguingly

"135,982…" Rhys mumbled, pulling the hood up and over his head when the morning cool air started to freeze his ears.

"Wow…" Ryou shook his head softly.

After ten more minutes of walking they arrived at the gaming store where all the new consoles and games were stacked on they're designated shelves.

"Dude check it out, vice city" Ryou said. Holding up a copy of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City for PlayStation 2

"Eh… Its just Guns and running people over… not really that interesting" Rhys shrugged, Flipping through the other PS2 Games.

"You kids looking for something in particular?" The old man at the counter asked since the store was pretty much empty besides Ryou and Rhys

"Uh… Well… What have you got that's new?" Rhys asked, approaching the counter.

"Well… We have Time splitters 2, it's a game where you travel through time as a soldier" The man suggested, holding up the cover.

"No thanks… I want something full of adventure… Any good RPG's?" Rhys inquired.

"I do have the new Final Fantasy X, You could give that a try" The owner told him. Taking a copy out from under the counter and placing it in front of him.

"Hmm…" Rhys rubbed his chin, turning to Ryou his just shrugged.

"How much?" Rhys asked.

"60" The man plainly replied.

"Sure." Rhys shrugged himself. He pulled off his rucksack and placed it on the counter, reaching inside and pulling out 60 dollars.

"Yeah I'll get a bit of that action too" Ryou spoke up, handing the man 60 dollars from his wallet.

"Alright, Let me just get another copy and you can get to school" The man nodded. Taking the 120 dollars and placing it in the specific draws.

A few moments later the man returned with a second copy and handed it over to Ryou along with the receipt.

"You boys have a good day you hear me?" The man waved as they walked out.

"Don't you find it weird that an old guy owns a game store?" Ryou muttered.

"A little" Rhys shrugged, stuffing the game into his hoodie pocket.

The day went by as quick as Rhys thought. He managed to avoid any run in with Steven and keep his distance from Juliet.

It rained that day when he walked home with Ryou. Because Ryou wore a tan bomber jacket his white hair became soaked while Rhys' had only grown slightly damp thanks to the protective layer of his hood.

"See you tomorrow?" Ryou shouted over the rain.

"Yeah!" Rhys waved him off before entering the house.

He didn't linger at the door he made his way right up to his room and shut the door.

Removing his damp hoodie then dropping it onto the ground though not before he pulled the new game he had bought this morning and plopping it onto his study desk.

He jumped onto his bed and sighed with his arms behind his head in a relaxing position.

All of a sudden he began to think about the game he had bought. Turning his head to look at it lying on the desk.

"Hmm…" Rhys pondered, hopping off of the bed then picking up the cover.

He placed his disk into the PlayStation 2 and yawned with a stretch. Looking at the clock which read 3:47.

Watching the normal PlayStation entrance video while taking a can of coke from his secret drawer stash.

Next came the PlayStation logo, he was ready to play. Unfortunately the minute he set his can down the light went out and he was left in complete darkness.

"Damn it, MOM!" Rhys shouted to his mother downstairs when he excited the room.

"Mom the power's out" Rhys said whilst descending the stairs.

"Mom?" Rhys looked in shock to see his mother frozen in place. Mikayla; his sister was in mid air on the couch, She had probably been jumping which is why his mother was in the 'telling you off' pose.

"What the hell is going on here? Mom? Mika?" Rhys questioned what was going on, poking his mother in the side.

"Mom…." Rhys seemed worried at the situation. He turned around in his attempt to call the police but he was stopped when an explosion knocked him from where he was standing and onto a cold surface.

He was out cold


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Turn

Rhys awoke with a painful groan. He knew from the moment he opened his eyes he wasn't in his house anymore.

He was in a city, it looked as if it was under siege, People were running in fear, screaming for their lives as these black insect like creatures cut down any stragglers that had been left behind.

Rhys quickly got up and ran. He ran as fast as he could, through the crowds and ruins of buildings.

Suddenly the large walkway he had been racing across started to collapse; all of the people in front of him plunged to their deaths, screaming in fear. It was a horrible sight.

He turned around to watch the creatures, black as night creeping towards the crowd he was now stuck with on the bridge, everyone had been cornered.

Then, what seemed to be from out of nowhere, a sword shot into the ground. The blade seemed to be shaped exactly like a burning flame, from what Rhys could see that is.

"It's Elegance! Ino Mak has perished!" One of the men shouted.

One by one, the people who had the courage to run out and pull the blade from the ground would perish. It looked as if it had been lodged there.

Rhys took a chance. He didn't want to die a coward; He ran out into the swarm of creatures and locked his hands around the sword. And with one mightly pull the sword came free.

Rhys shouted in pain and fell to his knees. Hundreds of sword techniques rushed into his head.

Styles which would take swordsmen years to perfect had been downloading into Rhys's brain within the passing seconds he held the hilt in his two hands

And as the creatures piled on it seemed that all hope was lost for Rhys. That was until he came flying up from the bug like creatures that had swarmed him and landed on a nearby building top right when a large fuel tank looking vehicle landed and incinerated the area of the bridge.

The roof under his feet started to crack so for the second time he ran for his life. Running towards the edge of the building and taking a leap of faith the exact moment the building's roof split in two.

He had a feeling he wasn't going to survive the fall but sure enough when he landed in a crouch he created a shockwave that hit the weak supports of a nearby bridge and cause it to crumble.

Rhys tried his hardest to slip through the wreckage from the bridge that came tumbling down above him. Vaulting over surfaces and slipping through cracks as fast as he could. Barely outrunning the debris that came from the bridge.

"Holy… Holy shit…" Rhys gasped for air due to the amount of running he had to perform. Hands on his knees as he regained his breath.

He looked up to see a terrifying sight. A giant, black whale like creature slowly slid through the city like snow. It turned its large head towards Rhys who was at the time backing away towards the wall of debris.

"Come on Lone… Run!" Rhys tried to encourage himself to 'Get the hell out of there' but he was mentally frozen, He shut his eyes tight and waited for the end. But all he heard was silence

"_This is why you are here"_ A voice spoke to him; it was soft and gentle, one of a child's.

"Look… If this is some sort of joke… cut it the hell out…" Rhys looked around for the voice.

Everything was frozen still. The smoke from the building debris, the crumbling structures around him. Everything.

"_The creature you see now… It is known as Sin. It will wreck havoc against this war driven world for an eternity unless it is stopped" _The Voice began to speak to him again with instructions.

"I'm meant to defeat that thing with this worthless sword?" Rhys asked.

"_Elegance is far from worthless. It is the blade wielded by the Elemental Guardian of Fire, A sacred duty which only one in an infinite number is chosen. We reached out to Earth__ after failing to find a preferable host__. And we found you Rhys Lone. Save Spira… Give it a New beg__inning…" _The voice then stopped and faded with an echo of the final two words 'New Beginning'

Rhys, who was confused out of his mind. Suddenly he felt fatigue. Stumbling around, he just couldn't stand up straight anymore. And after a few seconds of stumbling he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Shallow Waters

"_Drana ec y puo eh dra ulayh!" _One of the many Al Bhed scavengers shouted from the large ship, the man had noticed the boy floating face up in the water by the colour of white shirt.

"_Tuhd zicd cdyht drana oui eteud! RAMB RES!" _A young girl, possibly the same age as Rhys; spouted orders at the men.

After a few minutes or so, the teen found floating in the water was on the deck, everyone looked him over, Even the Blonde haired teen who was thought to be a fiend less than an hour ago.

Suddenly, spurts of water came from his mouth as the black haired teen came to. Rolling on his side to spit out the remaining ocean water. Though unknown to him, a small black mark across his neck that was in the shape of a burning flame had appeared.

"_Muug yd dra dydduu" _One of the crewmembers exclaimed the minute everyone took a step back.

The teen sat up and held his forehead in pain from a small migraine but it passed eventually.

"_Rammu? Lyh oui ihtancdyht__ fryd E ys cyoehk?"_ The young girl asked him.

"You need to… speak normal… I don't speak Spanish or whatever language you're speaking" The teen told her, looking up to stare her in the eye.

She was beautiful. Her skin was tanned but in a light sort of way. Her light green eyes glittered directly into his soul and her blonde hair was cherry scented.

The teen sat himself next to the Blonde haired boy; He seemed to be wearing some sort of uniform.

It was silent for a few minutes before the he started to talk to Rhys.

"Do you know where we are?" He asked.

"No." Rhys silently replied.

"Oh…" The teen turned away, Feeling that the moment had gotten awkward.

"I'm uh… Tidus… Just… You know… If you wanted to know my name…" 'Tidus' tried to keep the conversation going by giving away his name.

"Rhys." Rhys answered, suddenly the doors that most likely lead to the brig underneath them opened and the girl Rhys had met before came out holding two trays of food, setting them down in front of the two boys.

Tidus dove right in, shoving the food into his mouth. Rhys just took once glance at the food then shook his head. He wasn't hungry at all.

"Ngh!" Tidus gagged on a bit of food stuck in his throat. Reaching out and snatching the canister of water that had been attached to the belt of the girl's diving suit

"You shouldn't eat so fast" She quirked her lip in a cute way, turning to Rhys with a confused expression.

"You don't talk much do you…" She pondered; her voice was slightly high pitched but soft. Like the ocean waves hitting across the beach.

"Sorry… I'm… just trying to pull myself through this big ordeal…" Rhys mumbled. He still couldn't wrap his head around what was going on.

Tidus stood up and stretched his arms out with a smile across his lips.

"H-Hey!" The girl said when he dropped the canister on the ground.

Tidus began to laugh randomly. He was probably happy to be alive after the whole Escaping Zanarkand thing.

"Hello. What is your name" Tidus asked the girl in the softest of tones.

"Oh… I'm Rikku" She nodded her head at him.

"Hello Rikku…" Tidus smiled with a nod of his own.

"My name is Tidus. That over there is Rhys" Tidus looked over at him, He was still sitting there with his head down, Deep in thought.

"You two know each other?" Rikku asked.

"No… Not really. He kind of told me his name" Tidus shrugged. Walking around the ship with his hands behind his head.

Rhys looked at his hand, his palm to be more specific; He wondered why he was still alive.

The very next second the sword; the one he had found back at Zanarkand, appeared in his hand, causing him to drop it out of fear.

He looked over at Rikku and Tidus who were just talking from the edge of the ship. He didn't know what exact since he was too far away to hear any of they're dialogue.

Rhys picked up the sword and examined it closely, looking at all the small details.

"We found some ancient ruins below. They're not active now but if we dig deep enough I'm sure we can get the big prize" Rikku said from the middle of the deck allowing Rhys to hear it this time.

"Does it involve swimming?" Rhys asked, standing up and walking over.

"A little…" She nodded.

Rhys walked over towards the edge of the ship and peered down at the dark murky water.

Rikku reached behind her belt and pulled out a small mouth mask and threw it over to Rhys. Catching it then examining it.

"Aren't you going to give him one?" Rhys asked, looking over at Tidus.

"I'm a Blitzball player. I use controlled breathing" Tidus explained. Walking towards the edge

All three of them dove deep down into the ocean blue, swimming across the chain that connected to the anchor deeper in the water.

All of them marvelled in wonder when they came across some sort of room deep inside what they thought was a rock.

Tidus swam over towards the door and began to bang on it, trying to force it open. Rhys rolled his eyes at Tidus's stupidity thinking that the whole place could collapse with another hit and pushed him aside.

He cleaned each opening and began to pull them apart with a little groan until the door was fully open; Rikku and Tidus swan through then followed by Rhys who had let go of the door causing it to forcefully shut.

They continued to swim deeper and deeper within the structure, it started to make them think that they were in some sort of vehicle.

Reaching the main power core Rikku turned to Rhys and handed him a large container of some sort, inside was an extremely bright light that forced him to look away when he held it in his two hands.

Rikku pointed to the slot in the same shape of the container which Rhys humbly returned with a nod before swimming his way over.

He carefully and slowly inserted the container into the slot which soon sucked it right in.

Suddenly. What seemed to be the sound of an engine revving up filled the water around them. Rikku seemed ecstatic about it from the way she pumped her fist in front of her.

Rhys turned back with a nod and a smile though they wouldn't be able to see it from the mask, then. What seemed to be out of nowhere came a large tentacle. Bounding through out the area and snatching Rhys up.

Both Tidus and Rikku quickly followed the long limb of the giant squid.

It brought Rhys closer and closer to its razor sharp teeth but unfortunately for the creature Rhys wasn't on the menu. Tidus took out the large red fishing hook type of sword from his back and sliced the tentacle in half.

Uncurling it around Rhys until he was ready to get the hell out of there, while both Rhys and Tidus were combating the creature Rikku had been at a panel trying to open the door manually for them to escape.

Elegance 'the sword Rhys had found during the destruction of Zanarkand' had appeared in his right hand within a curl of a flame. He gripped it tightly and went at the squid, slicing the soft area of skin above its eyes.

I gurgled in pain with the following slash from Tidus and fought back viciously. It zoomed close and tried to take a bite out of Tidus which was unsuccessful since Tidus was quick in the water and swam to the side just in the nick of time.

Rikku sighed in relief as the doors zipped open, motioning Rhys and Tidus to hurry before the creature caught on.

They swam as fast as they could. Tidus a lot faster than Rhys since he had been swimming most of his life.

The door shut right on Rhys's leg and forced him to cry out in pain, it was luckily the doors weren't sharply sealed or he would have lost his leg.

Rikku gasped from her mask and swam back over, trying to pry Rhys from the door.

He could hear the Squid screeching from the other side, charging at the leg for it to be a nice appetizer.

Though just at the last second Rikku managed to pry his foot free and have the Squid slam into the door. She took his hand tightly and dragged him up towards the open area then up towards the ship.

"Rhys!" Rikku shouted in worry after pulling off her reparation mask, Rhys was groaning in pain. The leg had a fair number of bruises on it from the door though they were hidden from under his jeans until one of the shipmen rolled up the pant sleeve, it was painful.

And just when a man spouted the words "SIN!" From the side of the ship, Rhys lost consciousness


	4. Chapter 4: The Island of Besaid

Rhys awoke to the sound of silence. He was staring at wood, or at least he thought he was. His eyes contrasted over a few seconds allowing him to take in his surroundings. He was in a hut, Sort of a Tiki tribe hut like the ones you would see on the discovery channel.

He looked down, He was shirtless again. His shoes were by the side of the bed or whatever he thought it was.

He stood up and reached for his shoes. Unable to find his shirt. He wandered out of the exit to see that he was on some sort of island. In a village of some sort

His eyes hurt for a moment and a small headache came and gone but it left soon after his eyes ceased they're pain.

"Hey, Your awake" A familiar voice spoke to him, It was his blonde haired friend Tidus.

"What happened…" Rhys yawned, rubbing the back of his head.

"You passed out on the ship just as that big thing attacked, Sin; I think they called it that… anyway. When I woke up we were floating in the sea and not to far away from this place" Tidus began to bring him up to speed.

"That's great and all… But where the heck is my shirt…" Rhys rolled his head around, cracking the loose muscles whilst he did so.

"You didn't have it on; you must have lost it during the attack on the boat…" Tidus suggested with a shrug.

"Hey! You awake ya?" A large man with a medium tan asked when he approached the two boys, His hair was red and sort of slicked up, He wore a uniform much like Tidus's only different bit and pieces.

"Attacked by a giant squid, almost being killed from an attack by some sort of evil thing… Yeah I'm great" Rhys spoke to him sarcastically.

"You might have a bit of a head ache ya, you were too close to sin" The man nodded with his arms crossed.

"This is Wakka, He's a Blitzball player like me" Tidus pointed his thumb at his chest with a smile.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah that's great and all but I need to know where I am and how to get home. I have a history test tomorrow and I need to study" Rhys rubbed the back of his neck when he took a few steps forward to take in the sights.

"Sure brudda! Where do ya live?" Wakka asked, walking up from behind.

"Boston" Rhys turned to look at them both but they seemed to have no idea what he meant.

"Uh… What was that again Brudda?" Wakka asked.

"Bos-ton, Don't you know where that is? In the United States… of America." Rhys turned to look at the when he replied.

"Uh… No sorry brudda, No Am-er-i-ca here in Spira ya" Wakka answered, Shrugging gently.

"Ugh… I need an aspirin… This freaking head ache…" Rhys groaned holding his forehead.

"Maybe you should go lie down brudda" Wakka pushed his hand against Rhys's back to lead him towards the hut he had woken up with.

"Y-Yeah… Probably a good idea…" Rhys nodded, waving the two off when he entered the hut again.

Three hours passed when Rhys yet again hopped out of the bed and wandered outside. His headache which had seemed to keep coming and going had completely disappeared.

"Where is everyone?" Rhys said to no one in particular. No one was in sight though from the distance he saw a stone structure of some sort, it looked like a temple.

"Maybe they all went in there…" Rhys shrugged; Walking up the temple steps and pushing open the door.

He could hear some one singing a song; He knew none of the lyrics nor the words the mysterious person was singing.

Rhys caught a glimpse of Tidus and Wakka and made his way over.

"Hey, you're up. Feeling better ya?" Wakka asked in his slightly Jamaican accent.

"Slightly… Better than before. Whats going on?" Rhys looked up at him.

"The summoner in there… they've been in there for a few days and people are beginning to get worried ya…" Wakka seemed a little upset when he said this.

"Whats in there?" Rhys looked over at the door Wakka had been eyeing.

"The Cloister of Trials, Summoners go in there to talk to the fayth ya, To get they're blessing and power to help them on they're pilgrimage" Wakka replied.

"Can it be dangerous in there?" Tidus somewhat decided to speak up after just standing by and listening to Wakka explain it to them both.

"Some times…" Wakka shrugged.

"So why don't you just go in there and help, they could be in trouble" Rhys asked.

"It is forbidden, Only Summoners and they're Guardians are allowed inside" Wakka shook his hand at Rhys to tell him not to do anything drastic.

"But they could be hurt! Or they could die!" Tidus started to shout, walking towards the stairs.

"Stop! You must not continue! It is forbidden!" A man; most likely a priest, shouted. Trying to convince him to stop

The door was opened though, By Rhys. He looked back at Tidus and nudged his head to the door.

"Come on." He gave him a small friendly smile. Tidus nodded and ran up the stairs to meet him.

"Please stop this! You are breaking sacred law!" The priest shouted.

"See if I care!" Tidus yelled after running inside and having Rhys shut the door behind them.

"So… What now?" Rhys asked with a small shrug.

"We find the summoner of course!" Tidus pumped his fist in front of him.

"Well then… Lets go!" Rhys nodded with a smile written over his face. Taking his first step in saving this summoner.

Roughly two minutes later Rhys and Tidus were leaning against the wall deep inside the Cloister of Trials.

"We just had to come down here… and save some summoner… some one you don't even know" Rhys started to blame Tidus for the situation they were both in.

They had no idea that the Cloister of Trials meant a crap ton of puzzle solving.

"Hey you opened the door, don't try to blame me" Tidus answered in his own blaming manner.

"I wasn't the one whining about the Summoners safety" Rhys stood up.

"Hey! Do you two always fight like this?" Wakka said from behind them both after he had opened a secret passage from behind them.

"He started it…" Both Tidus and Rhys said simultaneously.

"You could be in a lot of trouble for doing what you did ya… Well… I guess if you made it this far… its not use turning back now ya?" Wakka said to the both of them and led them through the trials like a breeze.

"How come you know what to do" Rhys crossed his arms.

"I'm a Guardian, Its one of the reasons I was allowed in here ya" Wakka replied. Placing a small sphere onto a stand which in return opened up a part of the wall to reveal an elevator.

They all stepped onto the so called elevator and it brought them down to a room.

"I guess we owe you an apology…" Rhys crossed his arms but Wakka simply shrugged and waltzed off the elevator when it stopped.

"What are you doing here? Who are these people? Why did you come down here?" A woman, wearing a black dress and from the looks of it had made the bottom area out of belts; started to spurt questions at Wakka who was speechless.

"Why are you so pissed?" Rhys waved his hands in front of him to get her to stop.

"We came here to see how you guys were doing… I think…" Rhys turned to look a Tidus, revealing the small black flame shaped mark to the woman who lightly gasped but didn't say a word.

"You thought we couldn't handle it? Its only been-" The woman continued to lecture before Rhys cut her off again.

"Two? Maybe Three days?" He leaned against the wall with a smirk across his face when he said this.

"Brat…" The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"Bit-" Rhys was about to answer her when the doors at the stop of the stairs slowly opened.

A girl, No older that Rhys, or Tidus came limping out, using the side of the corridor she exited from for support.

She looked extremely beautiful, her skin was gently light and her hair was dark brown, cut short to the length of her cheek bones.

She stood up straight and held the staff she had with her in hands but she began to stagger again.

"I think she's going to fall…" Rhys muttered but the woman shushed him.

"Don't shush me!" Rhys growled pushing past her.

"She'll be fine! Leave her to do this on her own" The woman replied in an angered manner.

Then, just Rhys had predicted. The girl began to fall down the steps. It would have been fatal though out of nowhere came a large purple loin like humanoid, catching the girl before she hit the stairs.

"I've done it… I've become a summoner…" She spoke in the most softest of tones.

Rhys began to wonder if he was still in the United States


	5. Chapter 5: Yuna

Rhys walked out of the temple. He started to think, what was all this about? What was an Elemental Guardian and what exactly did they do. And most importantly, Why him? What was so special about Rhys?

Rhys looked to the sky to see a large beast zooming towards the ground, Running towards the crowd he was about to draw his sword until Wakka stopped him

"Whoa, What you doing? Its Yuna's first summoning ya" Wakka said as the beast landed in front of Yuna allowing her to pet it. Then all of a sudden it turned its head towards Rhys and approached him

'_Hello there Elemental Guardian, I am Valefor, What is your Element?" _A voice spoke into Rhys's head.

"Uh… Fire…" He replied. The crowd baffled by what was happening.

"It's speaking to him…" Lulu gasped gently, pondering the moment.

"_Fire… What of Ino Mak?" _Valefor asked.

"I guess he died during that attack on the city…" Rhys seemed as confused as the others.

"_Then that makes you the 47__th__ I am __one of the many Aeons you will meet on your journey, I am communicated to you from the Farplane where the Fayth reside. We have seen Spira's cries and we are taking action. You must help Yuna restore peace to Spira but you won't be alone on your quest. We __have already chosen Ice, Lightning, Earth and Air. And you will meet on your travels" _Valefor spoke before flying off into the sky and dissipating.

"Well? What did it say?" Lulu asked.

"It said I had to help Yuna, Told me that it has heard Spira's cries… and that the Fayth have already chosen the other four" Rhys looked around at everyone. Feeing tense he wandered of towards the hut before the crowd dispersed.

He sat in that tent all day, thinking about what Valefor has said to him 'The other four' and before he knew it, it was already dark.

Rhys walked out of the tent while pulling his shirt over his body, wondering what was going on after hearing voices from outside of the hut.

Rhys approached the large bonfire to make eye contact with Yuna directly. She smiled and waved but he did not return the wave. He was always embarrassed around girls for some reason. Always felt that they would drive a dagger into his back when he wasn't looking.

He turned away for a moment to stare into the fire.

"_So… This will be m__y Element…"_ Rhys said to himself.

He turned back to see Yuna and Tidus speaking to each other. Tidus was majorly embarrassed and Yuna would lightly giggle from time to time.

"Hey. You having fun ya?" Wakka asked, patting his arm playfully.

"Not really… I don't know anyone here" Rhys muttered.

"Then go and meet people!" Wakka said, pushing him towards Yuna just as Tidus left.

"Whoa Whoa WHOA!" Rhys tried to stop but Wakka was strong.

"Yuna! Come meet the new guy" Wakka laughed as she turned from speaking to a young boy.

She performed some sort of gesture to him and finished it with a bow.

"It is nice to meet you Sir Elemental Guardian" She smiled over at Rhys.

"I-I uh…. It's nice to… meet you too… I guess" Rhys stuttered a little. It made Wakka laugh.

"Where do you come from?" Yuna asked, Sitting down on a small log as Rhys sat on one opposite to her.

"I come from… Uh… Earth?" He looked up at Wakka who laughed and tapped Rhys's head.

"This one got too close to Sin ya. Just like that other kid, He doesn't know what he's talking about" Wakka made a smug grin.

"Whats Earth?" Yuna asked intriguingly.

"Um… This isn't Earth?" Rhys looked up to find that Wakka was now talking with Tidus far off from where Rhys was sitting.

"No this is Spira" Yuna giggled.

"Oh… Well then I guess I'm from another world" Rhys answered, It made her gasp.

"Another world? So you're an Alien?" She asked.

"What? No. I mean. I'm human of course" He grabbed at his arm to show her that he had skin.

"Oh! I am sorry I almost forgot. My name is Yuna." She smiled softly. The kind of smile that would make one fall in love with her at the single glance but for some reason my heart didn't skip a beat, or beat fast. It was all just normal.

"It's all right, You must be trying to wrap your head around this whole Summoner thing." I laughed gently

"Lady Yuna… You said you'd play with us" The young child pulled her arm.

"Okay, Okay… I hope to see you again" Yuna performed that same gesture to Rhys before she walked off

"You tired?" Wakka asked, wandering over to him

"Yeah… Kind of." Rhys yawned, rubbing his eyes gently before placing them into his pockets

"Head to the Crusader's Lodge, You and Tidus can stay there ya?" He said.

"Sure, Not like I'm sleeping in a cave or something." Rhys joked. Sitting up and stretched, Rubbing the back of his neck while walking to the crusader lodge.


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

Rhys awoke with a headache, Though it was normal for him to have one in the morning.

He would usually stay up all night watching Anime or Playing Video games until the sun rose then pretend that he was sick to get some sleep.

He sat up on the small cot like bed and reached for his shirt. Pulling it over his torso before standing up to stretch and yawn his sleep away.

"Well... I guess this isn't a bad dream... due to the fact that I'm still here after waking up" Rhys sighed.

He was on Besaid island from what Wakka had told him. It was a village island full of fishermen, priests of the temple and Blitzball players.

Pulling away the curtain as he exited the crusader lodge hut he was met by Tidus, Wakka and Lulu

"Hey!" Wakka waved over at him, Causing Rhys to approach with question.

"Nice sword" Rhys commeneted at Tidus's brand new weapon.

"Oh hey thanks, Wakka just gave it to me" Tidus smirked and he examined it

"Hey wheres your cool looking sword?" Tidus questioned.

"W-What? I... I dont know, Maybe I dropped it" Rhys muttered before the blade appeared in his hand through a small whirl of fire.

"W-Whoa! Thats awesome!" Tidus was in shock of the appearance of Rhys's sword.

"Hmp... So you the start of the 48th Generation..." Lulu muttered.

"Now Lu don't go spooking him with your crazy stories" Wakka chuckled.

"Stories? Can you not see what I see? That sword is one of the five from ancient times" Lulu was annoyed by Wakka's stupidity.

Luckky, Yuna stopped a fight breaking out when she made her presence known when she dropped her a suitcase onto the ground to take a rest.

"You know, you won't really need all that luggage" Lulu told her.

"Uh... They're not really my things... T-They're gifts for the temples we are to visit" Yuna replied.

"This isn't a vacation" Wakka chuckled, crossing his arm.

"I... I guess your right..." Yuna sighed softly, Approaching the group without her bag.

"Okay, Off we go!" Wakka annouced. But Rhys spoke but before they could move any further.

"Whoa hey what makes you think I'm actually going with you guys... I mean... I dont even know where I am" Rhys asked.

"You could come to Luca with us, Maybe you could find a place back to that place you said you were from" Yuna asked.

""A-Alright... But this is temporarily only. I need to get home to my mom and little sister" Rhys said and followed when they agreed to the terms of his companionship.

There was silence between the group as everyone walked at their own pace.

"So... You mentioned that you have a little sister. What's her name?" Yuna asked curiously.

"Yeah, Her name is Mikayla. Mika for short, just like Rhys is short for Christopher" He replied.

And yet again there was an awkward silence throughout the group until Tidus decided to rush ahead.

Though after a few seconds the group could hear a Roar from not too far off causing Rhys to run right up the path.

"Tidus!" Rhys shouted. Jumping over him as he was on the ground having been knocked back by the creature Rhys stood in front of.

Rhys glared at Lion like creature directly eye to eye,

Throwing his hand out his blade appeared. Pointing it at the creature with narrowed eyes.

The Lion humaniod stood up on two feet with a terrifying glare but Rhys was not one to back down. He pointed his sword right up at the creature with a stern look.

'It' Struck first, Jumping at Rhys with a incredibly loud roar.

"Here kitty!" Rhys shouted right back. Shooting his foot out to slam it into the Lion's chest, knocking it down and finishing it by slamming the bottom of his hilt into the creatures head.

"Stand down" Rhys growled. Exerting his dominance to the o the creature.

"Thats enough" Wakka spoke from behind the creature.

"Wow... How did you learn to fight like that?" Tidus asked from behind Rhys after picking himself up from the ground.

"This sword... the moment I picked it up it zapped thousands of styles into my head..." Rhys answered

"What kind of fighting do you call that?" Tidus asked curiously.

"Improvising" Rhys smirked. Having known that 1400 styles would've killed the creature, 582 would of mortally wounded it and only one style would of left it alive and unharmed.

"Who's the furball with the attitude?" Tidus growled as the creature stood up and wandered off down the path.

"Kimahri Ronso, Of the Ronso tribe, Its his way of fighting" Lulu answered.

"Thats not what I meant..." Tidus crossed his arms, feeling ignored.

"He's another one of Yuna's Guardians" Wakka explained to a dumbfolded Tidus whilst Rhys unsummoned his sword in a curl of flame.

Yuna giggled gently before approaching Wakka and Tidus.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either, Kimhari doesn't talk much anyway" Yuna said with a small smile across her lips

"But. He has protected me since I was a child" Yuna added

"Sounds like a tough job" Tidus said before everyone disembarked on the path towards the docks.

Rhys finally hear the waves of the ocean and the sand against the soles of his shoes again, Taking in a deep breath then little it out to calm his nerves.

He followed the group towards the wooden docks, There laid a white lustrous ship that would take them to Luca

Everyone boarded one by one. Some heading to the lower decks and cabins below whilst the others decided to stay on the main deck.

Yuna waved at the couple of people who had decided to see her off. A smile grew on her face yet Somehow Rhys could tell that she didn't want to leave, He hated goodbyes himself.

And with everyones final goodbyes they were off on the ocean to wherever they're first destination would be


	7. Chapter 7: Ocean Madness

Rhys leaned again the railing of the ship. Staring out at the ocean, the glistering water reflected against the bottom side of the boat thanks to the glimmering sun surrounded by white puffy clouds.

He lifted himself up and pulled his hands down his face slightly stretching it as he did so

"Uuugh… This is insaaaane…" He muttered to himself. Spinning around to set off around the ship, keeping his voice silenced the whole time.

"H-Hey!" one of the sailors groaned catching Rhys's attention. It seemed that Tidus decided he wanted to use the binoculars and rather than ask for it he snatched it by jumping onto the deck hands back and ripping the binoculars off of him.

"What are you doing…" Rhys asked, having moved right beside Tidus who had perched up on the wooden railing to spy at Yuna through the Binoculars

"Wah!" Tidus flailed having lost his balance from the shock almost falling into the ocean if Rhys hadn't caught him by the arm.

"Don't creep up on me like that!" Tidus groaned, looking over at Yuna who had noticed the two boys and sent a wave at them.

Tidus immediately dropped the binoculars as if Yuna was now the most important thing in the universe and waved back at her with a nervous smile.

"I know that look." Rhys smirked up at Tidus.

"W-What look?" Tidus pretended to act dumb for the moment.

"Heh… Never mind…" Rhys teased.

Rhys happened to know a lot about the way these things hit off, Not that he has any experience in it, Just that he's witnessed these things happen, Boy meets girl, Girl wants to know boy, Boy gets incredibly nervous around Girl, Blah blah blah. You know. That old chestnut.

"So… I wonder what this Kilia Island looks like…" Rhys mentinoned. Turning to look at Tidus only to find that he had already strolled off to chat with Yuna.

"Always nice talking with you…" Rhys muttered sarcastically.

So with nothing to do Rhys decided to lean out on the wooden railing and stare out at the ocean again, full of boredom and what not.

Before he knew it a whole hour had passed, He wanted to do something. He hated having to wait for things to happen.

"I wonder if they sell soda on this bo-" Rhys began to talk to himself when he was making his way towards the inner parts of the ship when the ship rocked violently and cut him off.

"Oof!" He groaned, hitting the deck face first then rolling across his back when the ship tilted to the right.

"What the hell!" Rhys shouted mid slide.

"SIN! IT'S GOING TO TIP THE SHIP! EVERYMAN FOR HIMSELF!" One of the cowardly sailors screamed before jumping overboard.

"PULL UP THE SAILS! NO SAIL I SAID!" The captain shouted from the bridge over the intercom.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOO!" Rhys flailed after noticing he was sliding right towards the open metal railing part of the ship.

Though with lucky timing he managed to take grasp of the railing before he was thrusted into the violent waves of the ocean.

"I just dried out! There is no way I am going to get my clothes wet again!" Rhys growled until the very moment a wave slapped against him causing the one thing he didn't want to happen.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS IT!" Rhys screamed. Launching himself up with his new found strength and literally punching the deck.

The ship suddenly flew the opposite direction and levelled out after the hit.

"QUICKLY! GET ON THE HARPOONS!" The captain shouted

Soon, sailors came out, sprinting towards the mounted machines and readying themselves then minute Sin ascended from the water.

Rhys narrowed his eyes, reaching for his sword only to find it gone.

"Uh oh…" Rhys muttered nervously retracting his steps within an instant and remembering that he had left his sword in the cabin he was provided to stay in.

Rhys took off in a dash. Barrelling through the doors and speeding down the steps while the ship continued to rock violently.

People ran past him in horror, some trying to get to the deck to throw them overboard. Others trying to get into they're cabins to hide.

The minute Rhys entered his cabin he tore the place apart whilst being tossed about from the battle above.

"HA! FOUND YOU!" Rhys smiled, Pulling his sword from under the bed and dashing off down the hall.

Sin Spawn were all over the deck, Fighting the Sailors and the others as Sin made its way towards the Island of Kilika.

"We need to stop it!" The men armed on the harpoons shouted, firing the sharp poles towards the gigantic death creature.

"Stop! You'll pull us under!" Wakka shouted. Kicking a Sin Scale attack right off the side of the ship.

"We must protect our home!" They shouted. Pushing an angry Wakka off who had attempted to stop them.

Rhys took to fighting right away when he rushed out onto the deck. Spinning him to slice a Sin Scale in half, rolling across the back of a defending Sailor to kick two over the side.

"All these forms in my head! So Incredible!" Rhys smiled with enjoyment. He felt like the greatest swordsman in the world.

Rhys ran towards Lulu and Wakka who had gone back to back since being surrounded by a group of Sin Scales.

Rhys Instantly cut through them yet it wasn't enough to stop them from coming.

"I saw these things before! They were at that City!" Rhys shouted mid fight. His sword slicing though the beasts as if they were tissue.

"Look out!" Lulu shouted. Jumping out of the way with Wakka when a large tentacle shot out from the water and swiped Rhys across the deck.

The impact tossed him around like a ragdoll right up until he landed on the ground groaning in pain.

Rhys couldn't hear anything but the beat of his heart. Feeling nothing but the waves crashing against his wet clothes and saturated face,

Then. A spark of hope entered his view when he could make out Tidus, Yuna and Kimahri holding they're weapons out to defend him.

"I… I can…" Rhys used almost all of his strength to push himself up but he just couldn't do it. His whole body was numb.

Closing his eyes for just a second felt like forever. His eyes hurt, They felt bruised or something.

Rhys couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes and passed out. Lying out on the deck.

"_Rest now Dear boy… You will feel better in the morning.."_


	8. Chapter 8: Kilika Island

**Hey ****all****... ****I ****apologize ****for ****the ****utter ****lateness ****of ****these ****chapters ****but ****I****'****ve ****had ****a****lot ****on ****my ****mind****.**

Rhys gently opened his eyes to a dim light, He was laying on something much more softer than a hard wooden deck, A bed.

Picking himself up though falling to the floor after getting out of bed he noticed a large torso bandage around his body, He then remember how he had taken a nasty hit on the ship.

"I wasn't focusing..." Rhys muttered. Holding his chest when he exited the small house.

He them regreted leaving the hut, Shattered peices of wood all over the place, Dead bodies floating not too far from the dock he was standing on.

"What th... What the hell happened..." Rhys looked around in utter shock. Moving along the platforms that still managed to survive a horrible attack such as this he reached a crowd, He was relieved to see people still alive especially Yuna and the rest.

"G-Guys?" Rhys called out for them but Lulu stopped him from moving any further.

"Stop... Yuna is performing the sending... Sending the souls of the dead to the farplane so they do not return as fiends and grow jealous of the living" Lulu explained how the sending worked to the clueless teen.

"Lulu... What happened here..." Rhys looked around at the horrible scene, Peoples lives had been ruined. People were crying all around him for the people they lost

"We weren't enough to stop Sin... It attacked.." Tidus whispered from beside him.

Rhys watched as Yuna twurled her staff around to what seemed to be fireflies of some sort though they would hover out of the dead bodies around everyone.

During that time Rhys was stuck in thought.

"_Why __should __I __care __for __these __people__... __This __isnt __even __my __country__... __Or __even __my __planet__..." _He thought to himself. Yet glancing around again gave him a sense remorse and grief

"_This s__word__... __These __abilities__... __They __were __given __to __me __for __a __reason__... __I __can __stop __Sin__... __but __not __by __myself__... __Maybe __this __was __all __an __accident __and __I __wasnt __meant __to __be __here__... __But __then __again __I __could __of __been __chosen __to __help __Yuna __defeat __this __insane __creature__"_ Rhys felt confidence wash over him like never before and as Yuna had finished the 'Sending and re-approached the group Rhys reached for her arm,

"I... I want to help you... I need to help you stop this thing... I was chosen to help... I'll find the other four and help you defeat Sin... Even if I have to die trying" Rhys said.

She stared at him for a few moments before nodding her head and wandering towards Lulu after he had let go

Afterwards, Rhys headed back to the hut he was provided with since he was among the injured.

He couldn't sleep for a while that night. he would just glare at the ceiling.

"_Am __I __really __going __to __go __along __with __this__? __Its __insane__... __I__'__m __just __one __guy__... __Ugh__... __I __need __to __sleep__... __Hopefully __I __won__'__t __need __these __damn __bandages __by __tomorrow __morning__... __Ugh __Lone__... __What __are __you __doing __to __yourself__" _Rhys kept those thoughts in his mind before drifting to sleep.

Only to be awoken by the sound of a little girl crying,

" ... D-Daddy..." She whimpered from outside.

Hopping out of bed, Reach reached for a black trench coat on the ground beside a spare bed.

Walking out of the hut after putting it over himself, It was the only thing he could wear since his shirt had a big hole in it.

He walked over to the little girl who was standing on a platform that had been disconnected from one of the walkways, It looked dangerous.

"Hey... What are you doing there? It looks dangerous" Rhys talked in a soft gentle tone.

"I-I miss my mom... and my dad... but they're gone and they're not coming back" She cried into her hands.

"My names Rhys... What's you name?" He tried to calm her down by changing the subject.

"H-Hatu..." She sniffled after her response.

Why dont you come over here where its safe?" Rhys crouched down onto one knee.

"I-I cant... Its too far" Hatu replied, The gap was too large for her age. She wouldnt make it even by jumping.

Suddenly Rhys's options of getting her safe grew harder when he heard the sound of wood snapping below her platform.

"Hatu? I'm going to come and get you. Stay still okay?" Rhys said. gently jumping onto the platform though causing the wood to make much more louder snapping noises.

Rhys reached his hand out for the girl while she did the same. Managing to take her hand as the wood started to giveaway.

He pulled her against his chest and leapt off the platform right before the whole thing tumbled down like the makeshift deathtrap it had become.

"T-Thank you Mr Rhys..." She cried against his chest, He stood there. Heartbroken at what Sin had done to this little girl's family.

"Rhys! Come on we're heading up to the temple!" Wakka shouted from afar.

"Hey I need to go... But I'll come back to say goodbye before I leave for Luca okay?" Rhys explained to Hatu.

"Y-Your with the summoner?" She asked.

"Yeah... I'm meant to be some sort of Elemental Guardian... a Hero" Rhys doubted that he could ever be one though.

"Y-You saved me right?... Y-Your a hero to me" Hatu smiled gently even with teardrop lines on her cheeks.

"Heh... Yeah... I guess I am" Rhys smiled. Waving at her as he approached the group.


	9. Chapter 9: A N'Ice' Reunion

"Sorry if I took so long, lets head on up" Rhys said when he approached the group.

Yuna nodded in acknowledgement and began to lead the group along the forest path.

"Where exactly are we going? I thought we were heading to Luca" Rhys brought up, Hands behind his head as he waltzed beside Wakka and Tidus.

"The temple here, Yuna needs to collect the fayth to aid her on her pilgrimage, Then we can head to Luca" Lulu interrupted Wakka the moment he was about to answer Rhys's question.

"Uh ya, That" Wakka pointed his thumb in the direction of Lulu behind them.

"Heh, You know aside from all the monsters around this world. I think I'm beginning to like it h-HEEEERE!" Rhys was rudely interrupted when a plant like tendril shot out between the tree's and dragged him into the forest.

"Ah! Crap! AH!, NUGH!" Rhys groaned since he was being slamming across tree's as the tendril reeled him in.

Flicking his wrist and summoning his sword he jabbed into the ground, creating a pile of dirt as he continued to be dragged backwards,

Carefully flipping his body around whilst still being painfully dragged throughout the forest he tried to get a good look at the fiend that had caught him.

It was incredibly fast, Zipping past tree trunks left to right

"You like to run huh?" Rhys mumbled, Pointing his palm out in an attempt to get a clear aim at the creature.

"Slow down speedy!" Rhys shouts, Firing a ball of fire from his hand so fast that it shot through the tree trunks in his path and sliced the tendril wrapped around his leg.

The minute he was free he instantly stopped and slammed his face into the hilt of his blade.

"Agh... Damn it..." Rhys groaned, Now having to cope with a headache while trying to survive the encounter with the Quickfoot Fiend.

Standing up, He pulled his blade from the ground, Eyeing the tree's around him. Suddenly he heard a whizzing sound from the left, Then the tree leaves from the right shaking violently for only a matter of seconds.

"Okay... Its fast... Style most recommended uh... Hmm... Ah ha!" Rhys smirked. Jabbing his sword into the ground before leaping up onto the hilt and crouching.

"Wait for it..." He muttered to himself, Hearing the creature zipping around, Trying to find a vantage point.

"Wait for it..." He reminded himself to stay patient.

"NOW!" He spouted. taking a firm grip of the sword hilt and then pulling backwards, Ripping it out from the ground he rolled backwards then threw his sword with the momentum of his launch.

Suddenly a few seconds later he heard a loud and painful screech, It caused him to smirk.

"You know, Going around in a circle won't exactly help kill me" He said, Approaching the beast, It was a plant like creature with large weed like tentacles.

"Nighty night" He muttered. Ripping his sword out across it before he had it disappear in circle of fire.

"I need to get back to the others. They're probably worried about me" He said to himself. wandering back towards the way he was dragged

"Man that was painful" Rhys said, Rubbing his neck as he returned to the path to find that the others had gone up ahead.

Then he heard a scream, It was Yuna's voice. He looked towards the stairs before dashing up them like a speeding race horse.

"I'm coming!" Rhys shouted, though he couldn't help but feel that he wasn't alone.

Which was true when a white haired figure rushed beside him.

"Ryou!? What the hell are you doing here!" Rhys asked out of shock, Rounding the corner to continue up another set of stairs.

"I could ask you the same thing! I woke up on this island and found that Village. When that massive monster attacked it knocked me unconscious. I just woke up now!" Ryou replied.

"Apparently I'm sort of Ancient Super-Powered Hero of some sort" Ryou added, Dashing up the steps with Rhys.

"What you too? I guess that means there are only three more to find" Rhys replied. Sliding to a stop at a section of the staircase where the group had been ambushed by Sin Spawn.

"Hey you're alive!" Tidus exclaimed. Chopping at a black tendril poking from the ground.

"You sound surprised! This is Ryou, We've known each other for years, He's Just like me" Rhys shouted, Running to his side.

"Whats your Element?" Lulu asked, Casting a Fire spell at the second tendril.

"Ice!" He smiled. Drawing his sword as he ran in to join the fun. Leaping upwards with incredibly agility and slashing the Tendril Lulu had been fighting.

"So how do we handle this?" Wakka shouted. Running towards the shell like creature behind the group.

"Uh... Let me think..." Rhys muttered, Re-thinking of all the boss battles from the previous Final Fantasy games he had played.

"Magic! Use Spells on the shell to get it to open! Fire spells might do the most damage since it looks like its a water type monster with that big oyster shell and all, After its open. Attack whatever the hell is inside that thing!" Rhys began barking out orders which were all acknowledged.

Kimahri stood by Yuna while the entire group stood in front of her, Protecting her with their lives.

Lulu threw a couple of flares at the shell before finishing with Fira spell, And to their luck Rhys's plan worked.

"Wakka! Aim for the inside of it!" Rhys pointed at the creature inside of the shell.

"You got it!" He nodded, Pulling his arm back before throwing his blitzball at top speed, It hit the creature causing it to lurch in pain.

"Nice shot!" Ryou shouted with a smile

"Come over here Blondie I'll boost you" Ryou then added, Placing his hands together in front of Tidus from a distance.

"Here I come!" Tidus exclaimed, Running towards Ryou then jumping up to place his feet into Ryou's hands

Ryou threw his hands up as fast as he could, Launching the blonde Blitzball player high up into the air, Pulling his sword back behind him then coming down on the creature hard.

"Time for the grand finale" Rhys smirked. Running past the two while igniting his left hand into a ball of fire whilst the other held his sword.

He ran right in and sucker punched the creature forcing it to arch its back forwards, Spinning around on the spot he followed with an uppercut that utterly shattered the shell and then finally slicing across the face of the creature causing it to burst into glowing dust that soon faded.

"Nugh." Rhys groaned, Landing in a crouch.

"Whoa, Nice finisher" Wakka said with a smile, Helping the exhausted teen out.

"Ryou, Heh.." Rhys smirked, Wandering over to give him a friendly hug.

"Hey don't get all sentimental on me" Ryou joked around after pushing Rhys off.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Rhys replied with a wink.

"And who exactly is this" Lulu questioned.

"This is Ryou, my Best friend. Known him for 10 years" Rhys brought Ryou into a playful headlock.

"Ah hey cut it out!" He laughed, Pushing Rhys away yet again.

"Is it okay if he comes with us, He's like me. You know with the power and stuff" Rhys asked.

"Its up to Yuna" Wakka spoke up after standing by idly.

Yuna replied with a nod and a smile and just like that the group had a new member.

**Hey ****everyone****. ****Please ****don****'****t ****forget ****to ****Review****. ****I ****love ****reading ****Reviews**** :****D**

**Stay ****tuned ****for ****the ****next ****chapter****!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Temple of Kilika

Rhys was smiling, Ryou was with him and together with the same amount of power they possessed, This whole ordeal would be a walk in the park.

"There it is... Kilika temple" Wakka announced to the group, Standing on the top of the steps.

"Whoa... Its uh... Big?" Ryou shrugged

"Ah boy..." Wakka muttered, Turning away when a few people wearing some sort of uniform approached the group

"What's up?" Rhys asked, Looking over at the approaching group.

"Its the Luca Goers..." Wakka sighed.

"Well Well Well... If it isn't Captain Wakka and the Scumbags he calls a team" The leader of their group chuckled.

"Are you going to 'Do your best this year?' Ha! Too bad your best isn't good enough why bother even showing up" They teased.

"This time we play to win!" Tidus growled.

"Ha! Fat chance of that, Your whole team is full of a bunch of little Bit-" The Captain of the Luca goers was interrupted when Rhys's fist connected to his cheek.

"Don't you know its rude to swear in front of a lady?" Rhys said, Standing over the Captain.

"Ugh... You little jerk... You'll pay for that" He groaned. His teammates picking him up and walking him down the steps away from the temple.

"W-Wow... It looked like you hit him pretty hard" Ryou smirked.

"They were going a bit too over the top with the trash talking..." Rhys sighed, Shaking his head

"Come on. Lets just get inside and do whatever we came here to do" Rhys motioned to the entrance,

He was the first inside of course though he didn't really do much inside other than hang around with Ryou in silence.

"Hmm... A Summoner..." A woman descending the steps said.

"My name is Yuna. from the Isle of Besaid" Yuna replied when the woman reached her.

"Donna..." The woman introduced herself before continuing.

"So your High summoner Braska's daughter, Thats quite a high name to live up to, And all these people are your Guardians, My what a ramble. All I recall Lord Braska had only two Guardians. Quality over quantity my dear, Whatever were you thinking" Donna shook her head with a sly smirk.

"I have only need for one Guardian, Right Bartello?" Donna asked her companion that only answered with a nod.

"You mean that beefed up steroid junkie?" Rhys whispered slightly making Ryou chuckle.

"I only have as many guardians as I can trust. I trust them all with my life, To have so many Guardians is a joy and an honor, Even more so than being my fathers daughter... Of course I would never think of questioning your ways either. So, Lady Dona. I ask of you. Leave us in peace" Yuna said in the softest of manners.

"You do what you want... Bartello we're leaving" Dona muttered. Wandering towards the exit of the temple.

After Wakka and his fellow blitzball teammates had finished praying for victory at the temple, The group set off for the Temple's Cloister of Trials.

"The fayth is just down below. Lets do it" Wakka smiled with a determined look on his face.

"But first the Cloister of Trials, Wakka? Kimahri? Ready?" Lulu asked, Answered with nods from the both of them

"Strength everyone" Yuna said, Performing the prayer gesture Rhys had seen so many times

Everyone stepped onto the elevator in front of them until Kimahri pushed Tidus off

"You're not a guardian yet" Lulu said.

"We'll be back as soon as we can" Yuna added before the Elevator descended.

"Wait if he's not a Guardian, Then what are we?" Rhys asked.

"Your Elemental Guardians, You have free passage with or without a summoner" Lulu explained.

"Ryou, Your the puzzle wizard. Do your think" Rhys smirked. Leaning against the wall after everyone stepped off of the Elevator.

Everyone watched as Ryou went through solving puzzles faster than anything. Placing Sphere's on pedestals like it was nothing.

"You're really good at that ya?" Wakka asked.

"Oh thats nothing... He solved three Rubix Cubes in under 30 seconds" Rhys chuckled.

"What's a Rubix cube?" Yuna asked.

"Uh... Nevermind" Rhys muttered. Moving along with the group until they finally arrived at the Chamber of the Fayth.

"I won't be long..." Yuna bowed before entering the room.

"Alright... Now we play the waiting game..." Ryou jumped up onto a stone platform in wait.

Only a few minutes later they were greeted by a friendly face.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Wakka said, Running in front of Tidus

"It was Dona and that big muscle head man" Tidus explained himself.

"Yuna will be the one to suffer to consequences" Lulu shook her head.

"Uh... What consequences?" Tidus asked

"She could be ex-communicated" Wakka shook his head before moving back to where he was.

Another few minutes later the door to the Chamber of the Fayth opened and out came Yuna, walking in a weak way, Luckily Lulu was close by and caught her before she fell.

"I guess this means we're heading to Luca right?" Rhys asked

"Thats right" Lulu nodded.

The minute they exited the Temple, People swarmed Yuna, Performing the Prayer gesture and all.

After the crowd parted, Everyone made their way down the stairs, Thats when Ryou and Rhys hit off a conversation.

"Man I'm hungry" Ryou grumbled.

"When are you not hungry?" Rhys asked.

"Hey everyone gets hungry, Even super-powered guys with an awesome sword" Ryou replied, Placing his hands behind his head as they walked.

"We'll get some food on the ship ya?" Wakka spoke up as they walked through the forest.

"Awesome. I'm starved" Tidus added himself to the conversation.

"Rhys!" Hatu waved as the group approached the village.

"Hey! You feeling better?" Rhys crouched down to her level.

"Yeah! My Uncle and Auntie are going to be taking care of me from now on. Oh! I made something for you" She said, Reaching into her pocket to pull out a string made bracelet.

"Hey it kinda looks like a friendship bracelet" Ryou nudged Rhys playfully

"Its so you can remember that you're a hero! to me and everyone here" The little girl smiled, Following Rhys towards the docks.

"My dad used to be the Mayor of this village... But when I get older I'm gonna take my uncles place! If you show this Wristband to anyone in the Village, You'll get treated like a VIP!" She smiled.

"Thanks Hatu, You're a good kid" He rustled her hair a little, It made her smile.

"Are you ever going to come back Rhys?" She asked while the others walked onto the ship.

"I promise I'll come back someday" Rhys smiled

"Pinkie promise?" She said, Holding her pinkie out.

"Pinkie promise" He shook his pinkie with hers.

"Have a safe trip!" She waved when the boat ramp was pulled up after he walked onto the ship.

"Rhys Cade Lone... Oh man you're such a role model" Ryou clapped sarcastically.

"Oh come on she was being nice!" Rhys pushed at him, Looking at the bracelet the girl had given him, It was made out of Black leather rope with the word hope painted on it.

"Heh... I'll come back... I promise" Rhys smiled.

**Read ****and ****Review ****as ****always ****guys****! ****Don****'****t ****forget ****to ****check ****out ****Xedina ****Fairlady ****for ****her ****post ****Book**** 3 ****story ****based ****around ****my ****fanfiction ****and ****Hikari****-****Angel****143 ****for ****her ****awesome ****oneshot****!**


	11. Chapter 11: The City of Luca

**Sorry this is a bit late! But I won't forget about this story again trust me!**

**Read and Review guys**

Rhys opened his eyes slowly. He was inside the cabin of the ship headed to Luca. He never bothered to ask the name of the boat because frankly he didn't think it would matter.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

Uh… H-Hello?" Rhys asked, sitting up on the bed

"It's me man, Wakka gave us some Gil. He said that you might need it most of all since your shirt kind of got shredded" Ryou replied from the other side of the door

"Y-Yeah… Alright I'm coming…" Rhys groaned.

Reaching to his jeans first, Hopping on the spot while trying to pull them up his legs though falling onto the floor.

After the fiasco with his jeans he reached to the trench coat he had 'Borrowed' from Kilika and placed it over him. Jumping up off of the bed and slipping his feet into his shoes before exiting the cabin.

"So how far are we now from Luca?" Rhys asked. Ascending the steps with Ryou.

"Oh I'd say we're pretty close" Ryou chuckled. They were already docking at the city of Luca

"Whoa…" Rhys smiled. Jogging out onto the deck to get a closer look at the city

It was massive. Buildings all over the place and right at the dock was a massive stadium being used for the Blitz ball tournament

"Oh man this is awesome!" Rhys laughed. He had never seen a city quite like Luca before.

Rhys turned to look over at Yuna who was also staring out at the City

"Isn't this awesome!?" He shouted over crowd that had gathered around the docks, some making their way into the stadium and some heading to different locations all over the city.

The ship soon docked and Rhys was the first to leap over the railing. Landing on the dock with a smile

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Tidus asked from the ship deck.

"Look at me! I'm going to go get some new clothes!" Rhys laughed

"I'll meet you inside the Stadium!" Rhys waved them off. Running into the crowd in search for a clothing store.

Upon coincidence Rhys came across a certain clothing store named 'Just Clothes' and decided to enter inside.

The minute he entered the store a man ran right up to him and began speaking to him like crazy.

"Oh my! Your figure is outstanding! I know just the thing!" He ran off before Rhys could say a word and returned with a waistcoat with roses over it

"Uh… No… I'm actually a Guardian of a Summoner. Not a member of the rose parade…" Rhys sighed, Pushing past the man and catching an eye at a black hoodie much like his own only with a large Fire Emblem on the back of it.

"Perfect…" Rhys smiled, Reaching for a plain white shirt and taking it to the counter, purchasing it though reaching out for black leather back-waist pouch. The whole lot cost him about 800 Gil though he was about to afford it.

Walking out onto the street he took off his trench coat first before throwing it into a nearby bin. Pulling his white shirt over his head then threading the leather strand of the pouch through the belt hoops of his jeans before tying it up like a belt. Then pulling his brand new black hoodie over him. Keeping it open

"Much better. Much warmer" Rhys said to himself. Placing his hands behind his head and grinning.

Rhys looked up at the nearby floating screen that showed the Blitzball tournament. The Besaid Aurochs were going against the Al Bhed Psyches. The score was 2-1, The Aurochs were winning.

"Go get em Wakka!" Rhys said, pumping his fist in front of him before running off through the crowd to get to the stadium

* * *

"H-Hey!" Rhys said. Hearing a familiar voice when got himself lost at one of the docks while looking for the entrance.

"Y-Yuna?" Rhys asked himself. Running towards the corner to see Yuna being forcefully dragged away by two Al Bhed sailors.

"Hey! You guys! What are you doing?" Rhys asked. Approaching them as quick as he could right before one of them pulled out a gun and started firing.

"Holy crap!" Rhys shouted. Rolling to take cover behind one of the many crates.

"Kad dra Cissuhan du dra puyd! E'mm dyga lyna uv dra get" One of the Al Bhed men said. Throwing her into the other man and approaching with the gun. Firing a few bullets off in an attempt to have Rhys try and run.

"Ah Ha ha ha!" The man laughed. Continuing to fire off bullets until he had to reload.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Rhys shouted. A little annoyed by the set back.

"Laugh at this!" Rhys shouted. Jumping back then kicking his foot at the crate he was hiding behind. Shooting it right into the gun wielding man and knocking him onto the ground.

Rhys quickly ran past the man towards the way the other had dragged Yuna.

"Kad dra Sylrehy fungehk! Fa ryja lusbyho" one of the men on the boat shouted as he noticed Rhys's arrival.

"Just give her back!" Rhys ordered. Flicking his wrist to summon his blade and point it towards the men.

"Rhys!" Yuna shouted from inside the cage of a giant machine.

"Yeah be right with you!" Rhys replied. Turning around to find himself cornered as a reinforcement of men arrived with gun's pointed at him.

All of a sudden there was gunfire behind the group that just arrived, a figure wearing a black cloak with the hood up had started picking them off with they're Katana.

"Finally some back up!" Rhys grinned, turning back to Machina.

Rhys ran towards the Machina leaping up into the air as it attacked. Firing 5 blitzballs at high speeds towards him. Spinning to the side he avoided two, flipping right over a third after pushing himself off of the ground with his hands. Landing his foot on one of the flying balls and jumping up from its momentum to land on the ground in a crouch, Looking up to catch on of the Blitzballs with both hands.

"COUNTER!" Rhys shouted with a smile. Pulling his arm back then throwing the ball at the Machina with an incredible force, leaving a large dent in its side

"Hey hoodie! Gimme a hand over here!" Rhys shouted. Leaning back and forth to avoid another barrage of Blitzball's.

Zooming right past him, the figure dragged the tip of his Katana across the deck, creating static energy across the blade causing it to spark with Electricity, Leaping up into the air whilst cutting the right side of it in half.

"Whoa…" Rhys muttered

"Yuna!" Tidus shouted as both him, Kimahri and Lulu ran towards the deck.

"What took you guys so long? Me and Hood here have been taking this thing down for the past 15 minutes" Rhys said.

"Sorry! We had a hard time finding you after Yuna went missing" Tidus replied.

"Save the apologies for some one that cares…" The mysterious figure shouted, Coming down on the left side of Machina with they're Katana and slicing it off.

Yuna stumbled out of the Machina; almost falling, though before Kimahri could catch her Tidus already had her in his arms

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Rhys smirked, seeing the sparks beginning to fly between the two though looking around at the ship and feeling something familiar about it.

"Hey… Tidus, Doesn't this place look familiar to you?" Rhys asked

"Oh yeah!" Tidus nodded. Letting Yuna go after she could stand by herself and running over to Rhys.

"What is it?" Yuna curiously asked.

"There were these Al Bhed that saved my life when I first came to Spira. They also saved Rhys when he washed up beside they're boat. They took me and him on their ship and even fed us, I was kinda hoping this was the same ship. But It's not… I wonder if they're all gone…" Tidus explained

"What happened?" Yuna questioned.

"Sin happened. He decided to pay the boat a nice visit… I don't know if anyone else survived other than me and Tidus" Rhys sighed, Remembering a certain someone on that boat

"Um, was there anyone named Cid on that ship?" Yuna asked.

"I don't know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language" Tidus answered.

"I see…" Yuna sighed

"Who's Cid?" Rhys asked, sitting up on a nearby crate.

"He's my Uncle, But I've never actually met him" Yuna replied.

"So that would make you Al Bhed" Tidus asked.

"On my mother's side, Yes. Cid is my Mother's Brother. He became distant after my mother married but she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help" Yuna explained.

"Don't you two go telling Wakka about Yuna's Lineage, The thing about Wakka… He never had much love for the Al Bhed" Lulu muttered.

"Hey my lips are sealed" Rhys pretended to Zip his lips.

"I gotta tell Wakka!" Tidus Exclaimed.

"What!" Rhys turned to Tidus.

"The game!" Yuna gasped.

"Oh!" Lulu understood, shooting a Fire spell high up into the air to signal Wakka.

"Hey, Hood. It looks like we have a couple of things in common" Rhys said, Throwing his sword away as it faded into a flame.

"As long as we have the same ambitions. I don't see any reason not to…" He replied.

"And it's Zane…" He added, throwing his sword away as well, disappearing in a Zap of lightning.

"Come on you guys!" Tidus shouted from the dock.


End file.
